Tolbena
by Jennaya
Summary: SG-1 held captive in an alien lab. Will they survive the tests being performed or will 1 forever be a Goa'uld? Half of SG-1 are asked to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Earth. Can Hammond stop a hostile takeover or be forced to blow the mountain? J/S
1. Chapter 1

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a few years ago, but never published it here. It's been updated. Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All original characters and scenarios are copyright to the author.

* * *

**The SGC**

General Hammond stood watching the Gateroom from the observation window in the briefing room. SG-11, the last unit out, was returning from a normal exploratory mission to an unoccupied world. Normal, he laughed to himself; he didn't even know what normal was anymore. The commanding officer of the SGC had ordered all units recalled from the field as a precaution. And hopefully, he prayed, for a chance at a rescue mission.

Hammond's mind wondered for a moment, he'd seen many changes in his teams over the years. New teams had been created, individual members or entire teams replaced as people were promoted, reassigned, or killed in the line of duty. Only one original team created seven years ago, consisted of the same people today as it did that day he sent them out on their first mission together. The irreverent Colonel Jack O'Neill, whose trademark was to never leave a man behind. Major Samantha Carter, the brilliant scientist, who'd saved the SGC more times than Hammond could count. Dr. Daniel Jackson, the archeologist and skilled linguist. And the alien Jaffa, Teal'c, who no longer carried a symbiote. They were his first and best team, SG-1.

As Hammond took a drink of his coffee as an unpleasant thought flashed through his mind. All good things must come to an end, and he feared this just might be the end of SG-1. Everything Hammond had witnessed in that room and this place over the years had not prepared him for last 48 hours. Half of SG-1 was in the infirmary fighting for their lives, and the other half he had no way of reaching or helping. If they were even still alive, Hammond knew O'Neill would do everything humanly possible, and then some, to get the rest of his team home.

As Hammond walked to his office, his thoughts wondered back to two days ago. Maybe, if he'd been a little more superstitious himself, they wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

"Nope, don't want it, not taking my team there," Major Griff said shaking his head no.

"What do you mean Major?" Hammond asked.

"General, it's just not a good sign, the name of this planet. Come on," the Major started, then he looked up and over the briefing room conference table, meeting the General's eyes quickly adding, "sir."

"The computer assigns a name based on algorithmic calculations, using the number of moons with their orbital pattern, the planets distance from its star, the planets typing, and distance from Earth. The name is based purely on mathematical calculations," Major Carter argued. She was sitting across the table from Major Russell Griff and next to Colonel Jack O'Neill. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Everyone knew Griff was superstitious, but this was ridiculous.

"You want me to take my team out on Friday the 13th, to P13X666? What's with the 13 anyway, most planets only have one number between the P and the X?" Griff asked curious.

"The planet has three moons in one elliptical orbit. Granted, it's unusual for all the moons to be in the same orbital path, but that doesn't mean the planet's cursed," Cater answered.

Hammond sat quietly at the head of the table, watching the interplay between his officers. Something was going on with the Colonel, he observed. O'Neill was flipping through his briefing folder, a look of aversion on his face, taking his time before joining the conversation.

"That's not it, Carter. Griff saw the pictures the MALP sent back from P4X892," O'Neill said closing his folder.

"Sir?" Carter was confused.

Hammond observed quietly; his 2IC was up to something.

"The beach planet with the indigenous life…engaging in recreational activities," O'Neil winked at Griff; he understood why he preferred that planet. "We'll take it, sir. Once you've seen one beach planet, you've seen 'em all, besides P13X666 has nice 'trees'." O'Neill made a face as he said trees. Not particularly fond of planets with lots of trees around the Stargate, O'Neill always managed some sarcastic comment about them. He looked over at Hammond, and then exchanged folders with Griff across the table.

"Oh, that's the planet with the naked women in the lagoon and lounging on the beach. I should have known that the MALP's first pictures of that planet would have made it around the base." Carter shook her head and rolled her eyes at them, mumbling under her breath 'men'. She was totally unaware of the exchange between her Colonel and their commanding officer.

"Very well, you have your assignments for a standard six-hour recon. You leave at 1000 hours, Colonel. Major, have your team ready to embark at 1100 hours. Dismissed. Colonel, my office please," Hammond stood and returned to his office.

"Think you can get past the area around the Stargate in six hours?" O'Neill quipped as they picked up their paperwork off the table.

"I don't know. It depends on how many indigenous life forms are on the beach," Griff smirked as he left the room.

"You owe me!" O'Neill yelled after him. Major Griff didn't turn around, but instead raised his folder over his head as if to say 'yeah, sure, you got it', and then continued down the stairs.

O'Neill watched Carter leave the briefing room mumbling before walking into Hammond's office. Although he would never tell her, he wasn't comfortable taking her to that planet. A planet where the women wore nothing, at least on the beach, but the men wore clothing. He couldn't be sure this was their normal lifestyle, and didn't want to take the risk.

Hammond acknowledged the same concern, and agreed switching the assignments around was best. Until they knew more about the local culture, he wouldn't send any woman to that planet, although Hammond wouldn't mind going himself.

General Hammond watched SG-1's departure exactly 1000 hours. He signed some paperwork handed to him in the control room, and then headed back upstairs to his office. Just as he made it to the top of the stairs, the Chevrons glowed and an incoming wormhole was established. Hammond rushed back down the stairs; no one was due back for at least 3 hours. Unscheduled off world activation was announced over the PA system as the Iris closed and the defense teams ran into the Gateroom. Major Griff walked into the control room standing next to Hammond waiting to see what was happening.

"Receiving IDC, it's…SG-1, sir," the technician on duty, SSG Davis, stated with concern and confusion in his voice.

"What? They just went through. Open the Iris and have a medical team stand by," Hammond ordered. He and Griff shared a knowing look, this was bad. They watched as the defense team ran into the Gateroom taking their positions. When the Iris opened, everyone took a deep breath bracing for the worst. A team returning after only five minutes was for a couple of reasons, either they were under fire, someone was injured or both. The Iris was open for almost fifteen seconds before anything happened. Then with a force Hammond had never seen before, Teal'c was propelled through the gate landing 2/3 the way down the ramp.

A loud voice, like someone using a microphone yelled. "NO GOA'ULD OR JAFFA ALLOWED ON OUR PLANET!" The voice came out of the Stargate somehow, but it wasn't a radio transmission. The Stargate shut down, reactivated, and then shut down again all in the space of a couple of minutes with Teal'c being the only person who'd came through it.

Hammond ordered the medical team to get Teal'c off the ramp quickly. They needed to redial, and find out where the rest of SG-1 was.

Every attempt to redial P13X666 was unsuccessful. The seven Chevrons glowed but the wormhole refused to engage. There was nothing wrong with the dialing computer; they could create outgoing wormholes to any other Stargate. Something or someone was preventing them from establishing a wormhole to P13X666. Major Griff never made it to the beach planet that day. He wanted the rescue mission when a wormhole was finally established.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

****The Planet**

SG-1 came out of the wormhole looking at beautiful forest with a mixture of trees, similar to Earth's evergreens, pines, and oaks. They were a breath taking mixture of colors greens, yellows, blues, purples, and reds.

"Well campers, we have blue and purple trees? That's a first. Ever seen anything like this before Teal'c?" Jack asked scanning the trees for any threats.

"I have not," Teal'c replied looking around.

"The MALP didn't show this, sir. All the trees appeared green," Sam said confused.

"Maybe the MALP's color blind," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Let's see what we've got to go with blue and purple trees." He emphasized trees as they started down the steps in front of the Stargate.

"O'NEILL!" Teal'c yelled his CO's name, with a sound of urgency that only meant trouble. He pointed at something quickly approaching, floating above the tree line.

"What the...?" Jack said, as they watched ten grayish cloud-like beings coming towards them.

"That's definitely different," Daniel stated helpfully. "I wonder if they're friendly 'ghosts'? Teal'c, have you ever seen anything like _this_ before?"

"I have not, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered taking up a defensive stance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this sir," Sam said just before the first lightning bolt struck the ground near Teal'c.

"Ya think? Hit the deck," Jack ordered as the team dove for cover, behind a small crumbling stonewall surrounding the Stargate. Mumbling to himself, Jack wondered if it was too late to go to the beach planet instead.

Lightning bolts continued aiming at Teal'c until one hit him, rendering him unconscious. Jack and Sam fired their weapons; the shells only went through the misty cloud-like beings. Meanwhile, Daniel pulled Teal'c closer to the wall for cover.

The beings stopped and hovered above them, no longer sending out their dangerous lightning, and then suddenly two of them left. One the eight remaining beings raised Teal'c up in the air. He appeared to be lying on a table, and floating several feet off the ground. The being moved him back towards the Stargate, as another activated it using Earth's address; apparently they wanted the Jaffa off their planet.

"Put him down," Jack ordered, pointing his rifle towards the cloud that held Teal'c.

"We mean you no harm. We're friendly explorers from the planet Earth," Daniel tried. Jack shot him a dirty look.

"Who are you and what do you want? Why did you attack us?" Jack barked; he wasn't feeling too friendly at the moment.

"Sir, they dialed Earth, he'll die if…," Sam started, clearing worried.

"I know," Jack nodded at her. Somehow, he and the rest of SG-1 knew what the beings were doing, and weren't afraid of sending their code to open the Iris. For a second it seemed wrong, and then it just…didn't. Sam was almost panicking to make sure the code went through correctly.

Daniel and Jack stood up and walked over to where the being had Teal'c held up in the air. Four of the other cloud-like beings blocked their path so they couldn't reach him, or leave through the open wormhole. Jack wanted to get Teal'c back so they all could leave. Or at least, stall long enough for Sam to send the Iris code. These things insisted on send Teal'c back through the Stargate themselves. Jack shook his head. Sending the Iris code would save Teal'c, but also put Earth in danger. The thought disappeared from his mind, almost as fast as he thought it. He HAD to save Teal'c.

"Put him down, let me have him," Jack yelled angrily, as Sam maneuvered into position.

"We'll leave your planet and not return," Daniel declared hoping to get his friend down and off this planet alive.

Jack watched, as the cloud-like being holding up Teal'c seemed to vanish, just before he was sent through the gate. He didn't know if it had just changed its appearance or left altogether, using some type of alien technology to keep his friend in the air. The beings didn't make a sound as Teal'c went through the open wormhole.

When the Stargate shutdown the second time, all the strange beings turned their attention to the rest of SG-1. Settling near the ground, they changed their form into a humanoid shape. Each stood between five and six feet tall, their skin was a mixture of colors, blues, greens with a deep purple blended in the pattern. Half of them had large dark eyes, but the others had light colored eyes. Jack couldn't tell if they were male and female or all the same sex. There were only seven of them now he noticed, and wondered if their weapons would take them out in their current form.

One of the beings walked up to each team member silently scanning them with some type of hand held device. The instrument was similar to the one Sam used to take radiation readings. Finishing, the being turned to his leader, nodded his head, and stepped back. The leader stepped forward, and Jack moved in front of his team in protective mode meeting the thing's gaze.

"Why did you attack us? We didn't do anything to you. You could have just asked and we would've left," Jack started, angrily. He didn't like this situation, and wanted to get his team out of there and back to Earth.

"On the contrary Colonel O'Neill, we did not wish you to leave, only the Jaffa. Your presence is most welcomed on Tolbena. It has been a long time since we have had humans here, and never any from the ancestral home of the Ancients to conduct tests upon. You will make excellent study subjects." As he finished speaking, he hit one of the buttons on a box attached to his belt. He smiled as the remaining members of SG-1 fell unconscious.

**

* * *

A few minutes earlier on the planet:**

"_Olran, Meshall, we have visitors," _Mistoff announced telepathically with excitement_._

"_Then let us attend to our newest study subjects. Which species are we graced with the presences of today, Meshall?" _Olran asked changing his appearance to greet their guests.

Meshall closed her eyes and reached out to the newcomers using her mind._ "Three are humans, I believe from the original world of the Ancients. The fourth is a Jaffa," _she answered cautiously waiting for the explosion.

"_I will not allow any Goa'uld to live on this planet, even if it is in the belly of a Jaffa!"_ Olran fumed as they drew near the Stargate; he and two others started throwing lightning bolts.

"_Olran, he has no Goa'uld within him. Do NOT kill him," _Meshall demanded.

"_Are you sure? Jaffa cannot live without an infant Goa'uld. Those hideous creatures have made sure of it by enslaving them, besides I can smell the stench of Goa'uld," _Mistoff had wrinkled up his nose, as he queried his sister.

"_Yes, I am positive. What you smell is a bottle of ground-up Goa'uld; he must use it to stay alive. I would like to study him, Olran," _Meshall requested.

"_No, I will not allow him to stay. You know what happened the last time we had a Jaffa here. He nearly destroyed our laboratory." _Olran hated Goa'uld and Jaffa; he threw the lightened bolt that hit Teal'c.

"_I said do not kill him. Return him to the planet from which they came, but I demand that you DO NOT kill him," _Meshall said in such a way that Olran relented.

"_Very well, dear. I don't understand why you find him so interesting, or care if he lives. He's only a Jaffa," _Olran said, rolling his eyes as he lifted Teal'c up and took him to the Stargate. At the same time, he made sure that Teal'c would live. He didn't want to deal with Meshall's anger if the Jaffa accidently died.

"_He kills Goa'uld's, so he might live. I like that and think you would also. I think he deserves to keep killing Goa'ulds, just as they have killed his kind for eonaeon. Did you hurt him significantly with your strike?" _Meshall asked with concern.

"_He shall live. Let's just get him off our planet before his bottle of Goa'uld makes me sick," _Olran declared, hoping to be spared a tirade from his wife.

"_Olran and Meshall, I have looked into the mind of the one with the thing on his face, he calls it 'glasses'. The Portal on their world is protected with a cover they call an Iris, and if a proper cipher is not transmitted, it will not open. Therefore anyone going through shall die. What's more, if they do not report back, others will come before we are finished with them," _Raynott reported to his leaders.

"_These humans have come a long way in growth. We cannot permit them to send anyone else; there is not enough of the drug for more than two for very long to do a proper assessment of their minds. What shall we do?" _Meshall asked her husband.

"_Pick the ones you wish to keep. Raynott will stay on their plant, not allowing any others to return, until you have finished the study. The leader seems difficult; shall I send him back with this one?" _O'Neill was demanding Teal'c be returned to him.

"_No, I cannot tell which ones would be best to use. I believe there is ample amount to use on all three for a short while, until we know which ones are right. The female has been blended before, so she will not require as much of the Macknee. Let us keep all three for now. Then you can send the wrong one back later. It's too bad they arrived so soon after our experimentation on the Furlings. An interesting race, but they took so much of the drug to subdue that our supply is shortened. Otherwise, we could have kept all; exploring the mind of this Jaffa would have been, enjoyable," s_he said as she ran her hand over Teal'c's head, reading his subconscious.

"_Very well, Raynott, have the female send the code. Make sure to record it so we can use it later, and then come with me to their world," _Olran ordered.

"_I am coming with you. Don't give me that look! It will be helpful to see their world, so I can open their minds easier," _his wife declared.

"_Fine, let's go. Open up the portal, Marknum. The sooner I can get rid of this Jaffa, the better," _Olran said with a deep sigh. The three Tolbenas, now invisible, went through the Stargate to the SGC. As they came through the gate, Olran sneezed, causing Teal'c to be thrown down the ramp. _"I told you that Goa'uld stuff was going to make me sick," _he said to his wife. Then he pressed a button on the box fastened to his belt, allowing his voice to be heard tenfold. "NO GOA'ULD OR JAFFA ALLOWED ON OUR PLANET!"

"_This place is interesting, such primitive weapons, they have," _Raynott exclaimed studying the large weapons pointed at the Stargate.

"_Explore all you wish, just make sure they cannot open the portal to our world, until the right time," _Olran ordered blowing his nose.

"_He is injured significantly!"_ Meshall said angrily, she was kneeling down beside Teal'c.

"_The Jaffa will live, my dear. Let's go before his stuff makes me start to itch too," _he said offering his hand to help her to standup.

"_Raynott, make sure that he lives. I may want to explore his mind later. He is the only Jaffa here, locate where the ones they call 'rebel Jaffa' are housed. And find out what a 'rebel Jaffa' is, I do not understand what he means by this. I am interested in this bottle of Goa'uld he carries, so find out how many others carry it. Also, learn what you can about this System Lord Hammond that rules this place. Why he does not use symbiotes in his Jaffa? Someone will relieve you when we send the incorrect human back," _Meshall ordered, taking her husband's hand. She gave him a look that said he was in serious trouble with her.

"_Yes, my Queen," _Raynott bowed before Meshall.

Olran opened the Stargate by pushing another button on his belt. Upon returning to Tolbena, he asked Mistoff to tell him about the three humans standing before them.

Mistoff walked around each member of SG-1 studying them, and then turned back to his leaders reading the report off his device to them. "_My Queen, you were correct. The female was once a host, but not to a Goa'uld - a Tok'ra. The leader has knowledge of both the Ancients and the Asgard within him. The other with the thing on his face, glasses, hmm…used to improve faulty sight. He has the knowledge of the Ancients within him, and traveled with them for a very short while. The leader will be the most difficult, the Asgard have marked him with their protection. They have all been touched by the Tolen, Knox, and the Furlings, but interestingly, somehow, they do not know they have been touched by the Furlings."_

When Olran stepped forward to welcome his newest test subjects, Jack stepped in front of his team to protect them. They meet each other's gaze.

"Why did you attack us? We didn't do anything to you. You could have just asked and we would've left." Their leader was angry; Olran knew this one was going to be a problem. He should have taken him back with the Jaffa, he sighed. After welcoming their guests, Olran hit one of the buttons on the black box attached to his belt, smiling as SG-1 fell unconscious. "Take them to the lab," he ordered, not wanting to hear the string of colorful expletives forming in O'Neill's mind.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

**The SGC**

Several hours after Teal'c was returned to the SGC, Doctor Fraiser walked into General Hammond's office. Major Griff was already there, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the General's desk. It was early, about 0400 and all three looked extremely worried.

"Doctor, how is Teal'c?" Hammond asked concerned.

"He's still unconscious, but he should be just fine. I've increased his tritonen to stem off any infection. Most of his injuries were caused from hitting the ramp, although the burn mark on his chest concerns me," Fraiser replied with weariness in her voice.

"What about the burn?" Hammond questioned, somewhat confused.

"Well it appears to be an electrical burn, almost as if he was hit by a lightning strike, sir. There is other damage, caused by whatever did this, but most of the injury was healed before he was returned through the Stargate."

"How's that possible? He wasn't gone for more than 10 minutes," Hammond asked.

"I don't know, sir," she replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Could a sarcophagus have done it?" Griff asked, thinking maybe it was a Goa'uld, who was holding his friends hostage.

"Normally Major, a sarcophagus completely heals any injuries. These are still present, although they're not as serious as when first inflicted," she answered.

"Well, he was gone for less than ten minutes, so maybe O'Neill got him out of one, and sent him back through the gate. Before it could mess up his mind like the last time Apophis put him in one," Griff offered.

"I don't know," Fraiser was shaking her head at the Major.

"I seriously doubt that Colonel O'Neill would have sent him through the Stargate with that much force. If the rest of SG-1 were at the Stargate, why didn't they come through with him?" Hammond questioned.

"I don't know, sir. I guess I'm just grasping at straws. But someone sent the Iris code, and that had to be someone on SG-1. At least I hope it was," Griff was as baffled over the incident as everyone else.

"There's something else, sir," Fraiser said hesitantly.

"Yes, doctor?"

"This is going to sound silly. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched. But there's never anyone there, sir," Fraiser said. She bit her bottom lip wondering how that was going to be interrupted.

"You're not the first one to feel that way. I've felt it too. I'll have guards posted in the infirmary, just in case something else came through with Teal'c. Major, would you take a team and do a sweep of the base with the TERs?" Hammond requested.

"Yes, sir, I'll start in the infirmary." Griff was relieved to be able to do something constructive, this waiting was killing him.

"Sir, do you believe we have a Reetou on the base?" Fraiser asked slightly alarmed.

"I don't know, doctor, I just don't know. Keep me informed on Teal'c's condition. I want to talk to him as soon as he is conscious," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir, I will." Fraiser left the General's office followed by Griff.

* * *

**The Planet Laboratory**

SG-1 woke up to a white holding cell about twenty feet long by eighteen feet wide, with benches attached to the long walls. On one wall, the benches were about three and a half feet wide for sleeping, and smaller ones on the other wall. The sleeping benches warmed to a comfortable temperature when used, but the others didn't. A spigot was situated on one end wall, which when their hand was held under it dispensed drinking water. A basket filled with fruits and some type of bread, sat on the edge of the shorter bench close to the water spigot, along with some cups. The floor was a solid material similar to the walls. But the ceiling was one piece of a different material, allowing light to enter the cell.

Jack had scrutinized every inch of the cell trying to find a way out, but had failed. No apparent doors were visible, although, he knew one had to be hidden here somewhere. Surprisingly their backpacks and other equipment, including their GDOs, were piled on the shorter bench. Anything that might be used as a weapon had been removed.

First Jack had awakened, followed by Daniel a few minutes later. They were unaware of the person in the cell with them watching, observing, and taking notes as they attempted to wake up Sam.

"Carter, wake up. CARTER, come on, wake up," Jack urged her.

"Sam. Sam, can you hear us?" Daniel shook her slightly.

"CARTER, WAKE UP," Jack was gently slapping her face, trying to arouse his second in command. He was seated next to her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Daniel asked, as he sat back on the floor rubbing his temples.

"Yeah some, yours?" Jack admitted leaning his head backwards.

"Yes, what I wouldn't give for an aspirin, the size of a horse." Jack looked at him, wondering if he looked as pale as Daniel and Sam did.

"Check the medical kit. They've left them in the packs. Why don't you get some rest, she's not coming around for a while," Jack said, concerned. They had been awake for over an hour, but still couldn't revive her.

"_Eat some food, it will help," _Meshall whispered. Neither man could hear it aloud; it came across like a subliminal suggestion.

"I will, but I think I'll get something to eat first, maybe that will help. What do you think they meant by 'test' and us being 'test subjects'?" Daniel asked as he was picking out some fruit.

"Toss me one of those will ya?" Jack thought that maybe he should try to eat; it had been hours since breakfast. Daniel tossed him a piece of fruit and some bread. "I don't know, but I don't intend of being part of any experiment. We're not lab rats. What do you think they did to Carter? We've been awake for quite a while, and she hasn't even stirred."

"You don't think they did something to her, while we were unconscious, do you?" Daniel began to get alarmed. All the possibility of what might have happened to Sam hadn't occurred to him until that moment.

"I don't know…her breathing is shallow, but I don't see any marks or anything." Jack shuttered, it wasn't a pleasant thought. "If they've hurt her, I'll make 'em pay that's for sure."

"_Some protective statements are coming from the leader; they seem more than that of just a leader, friends perhaps," _Meshall stated into her dictation equipment.

"Do you know what that was they used on us?" Daniel asked sitting down across from Jack and Sam.

"Some type of stun thingy, felt like a Zat, I thought," Jack said as he sat back leaning against the wall. "Carter, wake up. Come on, Carter, wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she blinked several times before they stayed open. Daniel bounded up off his seat, and he was kneeling beside her as she came too.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked with concern.

"Headache, bad headache, what happened?" She replied weakly.

"They hit us with some type of stun weapon; you've been out for hours," Jack replied with obvious relief in his voice now that she was awake.

"Whoa," she moaned as she tried to sit up but the room spun.

"Slowly Major, it takes a few minutes to wear off, just give it some time. Daniel, why don't you get her some water?"

"_Must lower the dosage of the Macknee, after test two, the female subject is just waking at 2.5 hours. Male subject one woke in .75 hours, while male subject two woke in 1.05 hours. With next intervention will only use minimal dose on female," _Meshall dictated, but SG-1 couldn't hear her.

Daniel took one of the cups and partially filled it then helped Sam sit up to drink it. "The headache goes away once you eat something."

"Mmmm…maybe in a little while, thank you," she answered sipping the water slowly.

"Take your time Major, there's no hurry," Jack stated irritated at the situation.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"Some type of holding cell, as near as I can tell. No apparent doors or way out, I've been over every inch of this place." Jack tossed the core from the fruit he had just finished across the room in disgust.

"How long was I out?" Sam was sitting up completely now.

"We don't know exactly. We've been awake for probably an hour. Jack woke up first. They took our watches," Daniel answered sitting back down across from them.

"But they left our backpacks? That doesn't make sense." Sam shook her head looking over at their backpacks on the far end of the bench.

"None of this makes sense; they took everything out that could be used as a weapon." Jack looked her in the eye, indicating that something had been left in their packs that might be useful for a weapon. Jack's instincts told him the cell might be bugged, so he didn't want to give anything away to their captors. Meshall did not understand the look he gave, but Sam and Daniel did.

"Daniel, what did they mean by humans from the Ancient's ancestral home?" Sam asked, as she got up stretching, and walked over to her backpack to see what might be useful as a weapon. She spotted it under the medical kit_. Good thinking Colonel, it just might come in handy_, she thought to herself. Then she took out a power bar and started eating it.

"I don't know, maybe the Ancients came from Earth originally. We know they have close ties to it still," Daniel stated shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't remember anything about that from when you were ascended?" Sam asked.

"Nope, nothing, most of those memories are still gone. Not that I expect to ever get them back." Daniel had completely regained his memory from before he ascended, but only hazy bits and pieces of memory during his time with the Ancients.

Suddenly they heard the sliding of a door, and Meshall and Olran appeared in front of them leaving the door open. "I see you're all awake now," Olran started. "I am your host Olran, and this is my wife, Meshall. We will begin again. Who shall be first?"

"No one's going to be first, we're leaving," Jack declared. He stood, walking over in front of his captor, while Sam moved back towards Daniel waiting for the Colonel's signal to run.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Colonel O'Neill," he snapped his fingers and two guards stood in the doorway. "You see, you're our honored guests here, and here you shall remain until we're finished."

"Guests? You called us test subjects before," Jack retorted, anger showed in his eyes.

"Oh Colonel, you are so predictable," Olran glanced at Meshall. He still thought Jack should have been sent back with the Jaffa.

"What do you want with us?" Jack demanded, his patience had run out. "And what do you mean start again?"

"Patience is a virtue, Colonel," Meshall stated.

"Not his," Daniel mumbled. Jack shot him a glare.

"But perhaps it is yours, Daniel?" Meshall continued taking a step closer towards the archeologist.

"Umm…nope, I'm all out of patience, too," Daniel wasn't going to play this game either.

"Colonel O'Neill, you are the leader correct?" Meshall asked. He knew the answer but needed the confirmation for their records.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack answered uneasily. He was checking out the black boxes on their belts, wondering what they did, and if he could get his hands on one.

"Good, then I would like you to tell me about this System Lord Hammond that rules your planet," Meshall asked him.

"System Lord Hammond?" Jack glanced at the others. If their captors thought Hammond was a system lord, maybe they could use it to their advantage. "What do you want to know? He's like every other system lord, I guess." The words almost choked coming out of his mouth. If it were not for her military training, Sam would have laughed. Instead, her face remained blank, and Daniel did the same.

"In some respects he's not. Why does he not use symbiotes in his Jaffa? Instead he uses a derivative of Goa'uld," Meshall questioned. Her analysis of the tritonen was inconclusive and she had many question about its composition.

"Because he's mean," it was the only thing that came to Jack's mind.

"Vicious is more like it," Daniel interjected.

"Where does he get the Goa'uld to use in the substance?" Meshall asked.

"From enemies that have fallen in battle," Sam said with a straight face.

"Yeah, he cuts them out of beaten enemies himself, and then grounds them up, so the stuff can be made. Which is exactly, what he's going to do to you if you don't let us go," Jack exclaimed to his captors. Daniel was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He couldn't image Hammond ever doing anything like that.

"I seriously doubt it, you see, we are not Goa'uld," Meshall responded calmly.

"It's not just Goa'uld in that stuff. He'll use any enemy," Jack had no other cards to play at this point. He'd noticed a flicker of concern in Olran's eyes.

"But we are not your enemy, Colonel," Olran spoke up. "In fact, we are your allies."

"Come again? You've got us locked up in here, and you want to perform some type of experiments on us. In my book that doesn't add up to allies, more like enemies. How do you see us as 'allies'?"

"All in due time Colonel," Olran promised. _"Meshall, shall we begin?" _

"_Yes, they are ready," _she responded back to her husband telepathically.

"Yeah, whatever, look what's it going to take for you to let us out of here?" Jack demanded in his most authoritative tone.

"You wish to leave Colonel?" Olran asked with an amused grin.

"Yes, I would," Jack's anger was apparent to everyone in the room, and to those watching in the observation room behind them.

"Very well," Olran touched a button on his belt and suddenly a bright light appeared, and the team found themselves elsewhere.

* * *

*Episode – Show and Tell

Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Jack looked around holding tightly to his P-90, thinking that was too easy. "What the…? Carter, are we…?"

"Yes, sir, I think so," she answered looking around.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir," she responded shaking her head.

"Aren't these Tok'ra tunnels?" Daniel asked as confused as the other two.

"Yes, they are," Sam replied.

"I didn't think the Tok'ra were on the planet we gated too," Daniel stated looking around.

"They're not, at least, as far as I know," Sam answered.

"Well, I don't know how we got here, but let's see if we can get home from here," Jack stated and the team started moving forward.

Jack came around the corner first; it had been eerily quiet for a Tok'ra base. He couldn't quite get his head around how they'd gotten here, although that white light had been similar to an Asgard transportation device. He only hoped that he could get the rest of his team home and check on Teal'c. Then Jack stopped dead in his tracks, moving his gun to a defensive position. "Hold up," he said taking a step forward, but keeping himself as protected with the tunnel wall as possible.

"Colonel, what is it?" Sam questioned, fear rising in her mind, although not in her voice.

Jack made a hand movement that told her to hold her position quietly. He moved forward out of sight. Raising her own gun to match his position, she watched their backs, until he came back around the corner. "Uh, Carter," he started, "there's been some trouble here."

"What!" She demanded to know. Daniel closed his eyes, shaking his head; he could smell the 'trouble'.

"They're dead…," Jack started to say, but she ran around him to see the main chamber herself. Sam gulped as she took in the horrid scene. Dead Tok'ra and Jaffa lay scattered around the rooms and tunnel entrances. A battle had obviously been waged here, and it looked like no survivors. "Carter, we don't even know if your fa…,"

"I know, sir," she cut him off responding tightly and controlled.

"Sam," Daniel said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jacob may not have even been on this base. Let alone here, wherever here is, when this happened."

Sam just looked at him. Daniel had a way of stating the obvious, but missing the point at times. As she looked from one dead Tok'ra to the next, flashes of Jolinar's memories went through her head. A lifetime lived with each and every one of these people, she knew them all, not Sam, but Jolinar. She shook her head to pull herself out of those memories. Why were they coming up now? She hadn't had them in a long time, it had to be because of what lay before them, she decided.

"We need to make an assessment, and find out if anyone's still home or around. Watch yourselves; there could still be Jaffa here." Jack said as he took lead moving from tunnel to tunnel looking for hostiles. After searching the few remaining tunnels and finding no more Jaffa, they went about the task of counting bodies, and looking for survivors. "So, what's the count so far?" He said sitting down next to Sam as she was tallying the numbers.

"118 Tok'ra and 26 Jaffa, sir," the look in her eyes told him how hard this was for her.

"I'm sorry, Sam. For what it's worth, I really don't think Jacob was here," Jack said laying his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head in agreement at him, trying to blink away the tears that kept trying to form in her eyes. "I don't think he was either. This isn't the group that he would normally hang out with; I just wish…," she started, but stopped before her voice broke. "I just wish; I knew what happened here."

"It's kind of apparent what happen," Jack stopped as she glared at him. "Yeah, I get it. Who, where, and how? I'd kinda like to know those things myself."

"Sam, Jack, come here!" Daniel yelled from the next room over. They both ran to the other room with their guns ready for anything.

"Help me, he's alive," Daniel declared as he held pressure down on a wounded Tok'ra. They raced over to offer the support they could. Jack and Daniel applied field bandages, as Sam tried to talk to the fallen man.

"What happened here, Luka?" Sam asked. She mentally brushed away Jolinar's memories of the man.

"We…were…attacked…," Luka stated, with great difficulty.

"By whom?" She asked.

"The System Lords…it's not…safe…you…must…leave me…leave now," he closed his eyes concentrating on breathing.

"Was my father here?" Although fear couldn't be heard in her voice, her mind was terrified they were going to find him dead.

"No, Selmak…hasn't been…here…in…months." He said as he fell back unconsciousness. A look of relief played across Sam's face, her dad wasn't in this…this massacre.

"I'm glad," Jack stated as he gave her arm a squeeze.

"Me too, Sam," Daniel said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, me too," she said quietly. They were totally unaware of the dying Jaffa behind her, or the movement inside of him.

"Carter, can you get those rings to work?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir, but we don't know if anyone's on the surface." Sam was concerned about where he was going with the question.

"I know; that's why I'm going up first," he replied, as he and Daniel stood up. "Daniel, you stay here with him. If I'm not back in 10 minutes; then you two will have to figure something else out."

"Sir…," Sam started, but wrenched her back and neck in pain as she screamed. A symbiote bore itself into the back of her neck; it had jumped out of the dying Jaffa behind her to find a host.

Daniel stood shocked, mouth open, eyes wide, while the symbiote took a host for the first time. Jack lunged forward trying to stop the attack, but couldn't. He caught her as she fell backwards, and watched in horror as the Goa'uld flashed her eyes. The flash was gone as fast as it came, then Sam started yelling.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me!"

"Carter?" Jack said hesitantly.

"Yes, sir, get it out of me, please," Sam begged terror showing in her eyes.

"Sam, hold on," Daniel encouraged as he knelt down beside them.

Her eyes flashed again, and Jack dropped her to the floor pointing his gun at her. "I am Morock. You shall serve me," the Goa'uld declared.

"I don't think so. Daniel, back up," Jack ordered still holding his gun on his 2IC. "You're going to come out of her, one way or another."

"I have taken this host, she belongs to me now. Bow before your god," Morock demanded, with a glare that could only be Carters'.

"That's not going to happen," not taking his eyes off of her, Jack continued. "Daniel, find something to tie her up with, something strong. Do you think you can run that de-Goa'ulding machine thingy the Tok'ra have?"

"No, I can't run the machine, but Sam could," Daniel answered horrified at the turn of events.

"Well, that's a problem right now. She's not exactly herself," Jack said watching as her eyes flashed again.

"I'm here, sir. I can talk Daniel through it," Sam said trying to sit up.

"What?" Jack was confused as he moved his gun to follow her movements.

"It's not mature enough to completely take me over, yet. I'm still here. If the machine is here, I think I can talk you through the process," Sam said with hope.

"Welcome back, Major," Jack grinned. "Keep fighting that thing, we'll get it out of you."

"Thank you, sir," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "That hurts."

"Yeah, I know it does. Are you…going to be all right?" Jack's worry evident.

"If we can get this thing out of me. I'm not going to live my life as a host," she declared handing her P-90 over to him. "You better take this, sir. I don't want to take the chance of it getting control again, and hurting either of you."

"Err, guys, we have a little problem here," Daniel said helping Sam stand up.

"Really, Daniel?" Jack answered sarcastically, securing her weapon to himself.

"I don't remember seeing any equipment in the remaining tunnels, do you?" Daniel asked. He knew Jack was scared about Sam and wasn't going to say anything about his shortness.

"Carter?" Jack inquired looking back at her.

"My host cannot help you now. She is under my control," Morock shouted as she dove onto the Colonel. He fought her off restraining her hands behind her back.

"Find something to tie her up with NOW!" Jack yelled struggling to control Sam/Morock. Daniel searched everywhere trying to find something they could use, but failed.

"It's alright, sir, I'm back. This is so weird," Sam started crying. Jack didn't release his grip on her, not truly sure who was in control. He had never seen Sam cry before, well except, when Daniel had died the last time.

"Sam, is that you?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes, it's me. The Colonel's right, you're going to have to restrain me. I can't keep control. If the machine is still here, it's in a room off to the right down that tunnel. It has a hidden access panel. In case of an attack, its kept sealed off from the rest of the compound. Now listen to me, this is what you're going to have to do…," Jack relaxed his grip some, but not completely. He was desperately trying to figure out a way to restrain her, without him controlling her.

They walked down the tunnel and found the room. Jack lessened his grip as Sam had more control. The Goa'uld seemed to tire easily each time it asserted itself. Coming to the hidden room, Sam indicated to Daniel where to press on the tunnel wall. A door slid open revealing the machine they were looking for when suddenly Morock took over. She broke loose from the Colonel, and ran into the room crashing into the machine, knocking it over breaking it. Jack fired above her head, Goa'uld turned glaring back at him.

"That was NOT a nice thing to do. You're going to sit down and do as you're told," Jack exclaimed angrily to the parasite.

This time Morock was in control for nearly thirty minutes before Sam found her way back out. She was sitting in a corner, attempting to tell Daniel how to fix the machine. Jack stood watch over her covering her with his gun. He turned to help Daniel for a second, when he heard the sound that broke his heart. Turning back around, Sam was lying in the corner bleeding severely from the neck. A 9mm handgun lay near her hand; she seemed to be murmuring something as Daniel and Jack ran to her side.

"Sam why?" Daniel asked as he and Jack tried to stop the bleeding.

Her eyes telling the story, Jack held her close, her life slipped away. Sam was losing the battle with the Goa'uld. She felt this was the last time she would have control of her body. Not wanting to live as a host, she remembered her pistol and took it out when Jack looked at Daniel. How had they missed the gun? And how it had stayed tucked away during their struggle, she didn't know or care. She was just grateful for one last chance to control her future. There was no way they could fix the machine, and she felt herself being pulled away. With her remaining strength, she pulled the gun, and shot herself in the back of the neck making sure to hit the symbiote so it would die, and not revive her.

"Where did that gun come from?" Jack demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Daniel stated solemnly. "Sam why? We could've saved you. We could have gotten it out!"

"Could you have actually fixed that machine?" Jack asked somberly, shock setting in.

"With her help, maybe. Even if I couldn't, what about the other Tok'ra? They have more machines, or at very least, they could have fixed this one!" Daniel exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"She was losing the battle. She exercised what little control she had left, how she was going to die," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Sam. His hands were covered in her blood. And his mind tried to accept that he would never see her smile again.

"Even still, we could've saved her!" Daniel declared angrily.

"No, we couldn't. You know as well as I do, that after an attack, the Tok'ra are going to be out of communication for months. What would happen in the mean time? The NID would've gotten a hold of her THAT'S what. I couldn't put Carter through that. Could you?" He demanded.

"This is Sam, we're talking about," Daniel exclaimed passionately.

"I know it is. Damn it Daniel, I'm holding her dead body. Do you think I wanted this to happen? At least when you died, you ascended. I knew I would be seeing you again. Now…," Jack's voice trailed off; his mind reeling from the day's events.

"We could find a sarcophagus…," Daniel started on a tirade.

"Where would we get our hands on one of those?" Jack asked with little emotion in his voice staring at Sam.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something!" He pleaded.

"No, this was her choice. I'm not going to take it away from her. Besides, we wouldn't get her back. We'd get that Marrock back," Jack said, his voice quiet and low. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes.

"Morock, yeah, I guess you're right," Daniel conceded. "Maybe if we took the Goa'uld out first, and then put her in one."

"Daniel, NO! What's done is done," Jack exclaimed. He didn't realize how close he was holding her body to his until he looked down. Sorry, pain, hurt, and fear all clouded his mind. How could this happen to her of all people? Why had it not been him? He had failed Sam. He wasn't sure he had the will to go on, but he had to get them back home, including her body. Her body, his eyes clouded with tears. How was he going to explain this to Jacob or the General? He didn't know. Jack was lost in his thoughts when he heard Daniel calling him.

"Jack. Jack!"

"What Daniel?" he said, with no emotion in his voice looking over at the younger man.

"The Asgard."

"What about the Asgard?"

"They can bring her back AND take out the Goa'uld," Daniel exclaimed with as much passion as Jack had ever heard. A glimmer of hope filled his soul. Suddenly a white light encompassed them.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

****The SGC**

"Dixon, let's check down here." The Colonel followed Major Griff down the corridor. "We're missing something," Griff said. "I just don't know what."

"I've got the same feeling," Dixon answered, as he turned around quickly moving his TER around the ceiling. The movement caused Raynott to shift his position as fast as he could not to get caught with the beam. He could read their minds, but was still having trouble staying out of the TER beam. It would show him.

"Colonel Dixon?" Hammond's voice came across the radio.

"Dixon here. We still haven't found anything, sir," he replied.

"How much of the base have you checked?" Hammond asked.

"This will complete our second pass, sir," weariness could be heard in his voice.

"Very well, all teams stand down," Hammond ordered.

"Sir, we're missing something, I can feel it," Griff stated.

"Major, you're probably right, but right now we need to consider other options. Stand down," the General repeated his orders.

"Yes, sir." Griff replied reluctantly. Both men made their way back downstairs.

**Hammond's office**

"Sir, the only thing I can guarantee is that we don't have any Reetou," Dixon explained to the General.

"I see," Hammond replied looking thoughtful.

"Have you had any luck with the Stargate, sir?" Griff asked.

"No, son, not yet. Don't worry, when we do both of you will get to take your teams through," the General promised.

"Thank you, sir," Griff and Dixon answered simultaneously.

"Everyone's been up for a long time. I want you both to get some rest. As soon as we know anything, I'll let you know," Hammond ordered. Both Dixon and Griff left his office. They were exhausted, but too keyed up to sleep.

**

* * *

****The Planet Laboratory**

Jack sat up. He was back in the cell with the white walls, and his head hurt so much. Slowly, he looked around, and then he saw Sam lying on the bench close to him. Getting up and going to her side, he realized there was no blood, no hole torn through her. Even as he watched her breathing, he felt for a pulse, relief overwhelmed him when he found it. "Carter," he called. She didn't move. "Carter," he said louder watching her wake-up.

"Holy Hanna! What happen?" Then she remembered, and felt the back of her neck. There was nothing there, no entry mark.

"Are you alone in there?" Jack asked with trepidation.

"Yes, how?" she replied her eyes pleading with him for an answer.

"I don't know, but we're back in the cell," Jack answered looking at the back of her neck to make sure for himself.

"Sam!" Daniel cried out as he sat up.

"She's alright," Jack stated with relief.

"How?" Daniel asked checking Sam out for himself.

"I don't know, but look were we are again," Jack fumed.

"Sir, what if we never left," Sam said looking at him and Daniel. Then door slid open and Olran appeared.

"You're awake again, good. Did you have a nice trip Colonel?" Olran asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No, we didn't have a nice trip! What the hell was that? Are the Tok'ra all right? Did Carter really become a Goa'uld?" Jack threw angrily at their captor.

"Patience, my dear Colonel, patience, all in due time," Olran stated. "_Are they ready for another round?" _

"_No, they need to regain strength for a while," _Meshall responded to her husband, but SG-1 could not hear their conversation.

"_Very well, would you like me to have Mistoff relieve your of observation duty?" _He asked.

"_Not, yet, maybe next time," _Meshall responded with a smile.

"Colonel, I have been informed you need to rest. So I will leave you for now. Is there anything you need before I leave?" Olran inquired with an even voice.

"Yes, how about some answers and let us GO!" Jack shouted.

"Very, well, I will see you later," Olran bowed as he left.

"I can't believe he just walked out on you like that," Daniel stated, standing next to Jack.

"They're not a very friendly bunch are they?" Jack groused, "Major, any ideas?"

"No, sir, well, except that I am starving." Sam stated as she went to the food bowl and picked something out, "Too bad they don't have Jell-O."

Jack just shook his head at her; he didn't like this place. He didn't like those beings, and he sure as hell didn't like being held captive. He was trying to fight the overwhelming urge he felt to eat, but it was a losing battle.

"You should ask them for Jell-O," Daniel said with a grin. They both looked at him like he'd lost it. "Well, they said to ask if we wanted something."

"Do you really think they would know what Jell-O is?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe," he shrugged his shoulders.

"What are they, Daniel? They're sure not human," Jack wanted to know.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before," Daniel answered biting into a piece of fruit.

"Whatever they are, I don't like them," Jack groused as he and Daniel ate with Sam. They finished their meal in silence and then fell asleep.

A few hours later when the team had awaken, Olran returned to their cell. "Colonel, tell me more about your System Lord Hammond," he requested.

"What do you want to know about him?" Jack asked, he didn't know what to think about 'System Lord Hammond', but maybe they could still use it to their advantage.

"Why does he not use symbiotes in his Jaffa?" Olran questioned again baiting the Colonel.

"We've already been through this. I'll tell you what, let us go, and I'll introduce him to you. Then you can ask him yourself," Jack retorted irately.

"You wish to leave, Colonel?" Olran asked with a smug grin.

"YES!" Jack bellowed. Olran touched a button on his belt, and a white light engulfed them.

* * *

Suddenly Jack found himself on the wet ground hidden behind some trees as he watching the Jaffa interrogated Carter and Daniel. He looked around, wasn't he just somewhere else? It was some type of a laboratory with white walls. He shook his head as those thoughts disappeared from his mind.

Jack knew they couldn't trust Tok'ra Intel, so why did he agree to let Daniel come look at these ruins? Observing the scene through his scope, he so easily could easily take out the Jaffa that was hitting Carter across the face. But he was worried about the other 11 staff weapons pointed at his team. A few dead Jaffa lay in the clearing, obviously Carter and Daniel had given Ba'al's Jaffa a fight before they were captured. He wasn't sure how Daniel had become hurt, but it must have been during the firefight. When he left to check out the area, Daniel had been fine.

There were just too many for him to take out at once. Besides, he knew they had a two to three day walk ahead of them back to the gate. Especially with the way, Daniel was limping. _Danny could get hurt walking across the Gateroom_, he thought wryly. On the bright side, this would slow them up enough for him to take out a few Jaffa along the way. He didn't wish any pain on the Archeologist, but this would be the only opportunity he would have to rescue them. If the Jaffa were able to take his team through the Stargate, a rescue would become much more difficult, if not impossible.

Jack knew where they were and that they would be going back to the Stargate. How? He wasn't completely sure. It never occurred to him that he could have gated back through the Stargate and made an escape. Never. He wouldn't leave anyone behind, especially his team. He had been out surveying the area when Ba'al's Jaffa attacked. With any luck, they still didn't know he was there. Knowing the layout of the land, Jack moved ahead of the group as they took the path back to the Stargate. As dusk approached, he laid out a few surprises for the Jaffa, things Carter and Daniel would be expecting. When the group stopped and made camp for the night, he went into action.

Only two Jaffa started a patrol around the camp perimeter. Jack took them out with ease. _Good, now there were only ten and that was better odds,_ he laughed to himself. Then three other Jaffa went out searching for the first two. Unfortunately, only one separated off from the group, he was easy enough to take out, but the other two were a bit more of a challenge. Jack lured them into a trap, but as he was taking out one Jaffa, the other appeared in the clearing. His staff weapon poised at Jack, he ordered him to Kree. Jack spun around the Jaffa he had in his grip around, just in time for his friend to fire a staff blast into the Jaffa instead of Jack. Then, he took out the stunned Jaffa with a well-aimed throw of his knife.

_You're getting to old for this_ _O'Neill_, he muttered, as he ran through the jungle with four more Jaffa on his ass. Thus far, he had managed to eliminate five of them, but the staff blast of the last one, had alerted the others to his presence. Moving quietly, he made his way back into the jungle underbrush, suddenly, finding himself face-to-face with another Jaffa. But before he could fire, the man attacked him and they were rolling around on the ground in desperate hand-to-hand combat. Blows were exchanged as each man attempted to get the upper hand. Finally, Jack was able to maneuver the other man into the right position to break his neck. Unfortunately for Jack, the Jaffa managed to stab him in the leg before dying. Jack watched from the underbrush as one of his traps took out another Jaffa, on the way back to the cave he had found earlier. Slipping inside just as the rain started, he made sure the entrance was covered with foliage so no one could sneak up on him.

Damn, he mumbled, as he saw the blood gushing out of his leg soaking his pants. The bandage he had hastily applied was now soaked. Taking his medical kit out of his backpack, he carefully sewed up his leg and gave himself a shot of antibiotics. Then leaning back on the cave's damp wall, he wished he could start a fire. But there was no way with that many Jaffa still out there; they'd find him before he was ready for them too. Planning his next move, he closed his eyes and slept.

Jack didn't know how long he had been asleep, when he woke to the sound of movement. Holding his P-90 close, he watched and waited until he saw what awoke him. A rabbit was nibbling at the foliage on the front of the cave. He smiled, cute thing he thought; it would have tasted good too if he'd had a fire. Instead he ate an MRE and went back to sleep pulling his blanket closer around him. The twin suns wouldn't be up for a few more hours, and Jack's leg wasn't up to running through the rainy nighttime jungle. He would sleep for a while longer and then rescue his team.

The first sun was just starting to come up as Jack watched the Jaffa camp from the ridgeline. Fortunately this time of year, the twin suns only heated the planet up to the mid-eighties by late day, Carter had explained in great detail when they'd arrived a couple of days ago. The evenings were still cool and crisp. Carter and Daniel were warming themselves as best they could at the fire with their arms tied behind them. Looking at the camp, he wondered if they had been given any cover during the rainstorm, but he doubted it. Four of the five remaining Jaffa were in a state of Kel'no'reem, now was the time to make his move. This was going to be tricky; he was down to his last half clip. He had to make every shot counted.

Observing each of the Jaffa through his scope, Jack looked for the leader. Moving his scope over to Carter, he noted that she looked directly at him and nodded. Knowing he was out there and what he was about to do, she moved closer to Daniel to wait. She was good; she could feel him looking at her through the scope. _Gotta be more careful in the briefing room, _he admonished himself. The no frat rules are there for a good reason, he reminded himself, as he caught the head Jaffa in his scope. As he took the Jaffa leader down, Carter and Daniel hit the ground close to each other and the fire, exactly where Jack wanted them. The Jaffa scrambled to get their staff weapons, but he took each one out before they could. Finally, his team was safe.

Jack gingerly climbed down the ridge taking care not to reopen the wound in his leg and freed them. Carter used the last of his medical kit to wrap Daniel's ankle. Just as they were leaving the area, the Jaffa leader, barely alive, pointed his staff weapon at Jack. The last thing Jack saw and felt was a white hot staff blast hitting him in the chest, killing him instantly.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tolbena**

**By **

**Jennaya**

* * *

**The SGC Infirmary:**

"I don't know when he's going to wake up, sir. That's up to Teal'c," Fraiser explained to Hammond.

"I see. Have you had anymore uneasy feelings in here?" Hammond questioned her.

"Yes, sir, but not all the time just occasionally. And there's something else," she said hesitantly.

"What is it, doctor?"

"Teal'c's injuries are being healed," Fraiser answered.

"Isn't that what the tritonen is supposed to do?" Hammond responded.

"Yes, sir, but not like this," she said shaking her head. She was having a hard time explaining what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Hammond looked confused.

"It's almost as if someone, or something, comes in here, and heals a part of him then leaves. Three bones have already been completely healed. Even with a symbiote that wouldn't be possible," Fraiser explained.

"How's that happening?" Hammond asked trying to make sense out of the situation.

"I don't know, sir," after a long thoughtful pause she continued. "What did the sweep of the base show?"

"Colonel Dixon said that we don't have any Reetou. That's all he could guarantee," Hammond answered as both moved away from Teal'c's bed.

"What are we going to do?" Some fear could be heard in her voice.

"I have already locked down the base. Whatever is here is not getting out," Hammond replied, trying to reassure the doctor.

"What about SG-1?" Fraiser asked, worriedly.

"We've still had no contact with them. So far we can't establish a wormhole to the planet, but we'll keep trying. That I promise you," he said with a gentle smile. "Keep me informed on Teal'c's condition."

"Yes, sir," Fraiser answered as the General walked out of the infirmary.

Raynott watched from his position on the ceiling. He wished he had Meshall's gift for comforting humans. Both the doctor and the General needed it. Their minds were easy to read, but he was unsure how to ease their worry. Raynott would not let Teal'c die or suffer, that's why he kept him unconscious as he healed his injuries. Meshall was correct; the Jaffa had been seriously injured when he landed on the ramp. Fortunately it was not beyond Raynott's ability to heal him. His Queen had decreed this Jaffa was to live, and Raynott would do everything in his power to make sure he did.

Raynott followed Hammond through the halls of the SGC until they came to the empty dining hall. Hammond filled a coffee cup as he glanced at the Jell-O on the desert rack. Two containers struck a pain in his heart; a red and blue Jell-O sat alone at the back of the rack. Hammond couldn't remember how many times he'd seen SG-1 in here, on a coffee break or mealtime eating Jell-O. O'Neill ate the red and Carter the blue. Hammond had heard them many times, trying to convince the other one that their favorite was the best. He took his coffee and headed back to his office, it had been a long day and a half, and Hammond was extremely worried about his flagship team.

The General didn't know if whatever had come through the gate with Teal'c could still get out of the mountain with it locked down, but he had to try to keep whatever had come through the gate here and quarantined. He agreed with Griff, something was in here even if they couldn't see it. Hammond could feel when Raynott was around, and he knew something was healing Teal'c. That gave him hope that the rest of SG-1 would be all right, when they could finally reach them.

Raynott watched as Hammond left the dining hall; he wasn't concerned about the base being locked down. There was nothing here, which could lock him in or caused him concern. Well except, the TER stream, it would expose him but not harm him. He was hungry so he shifted forms to eat, and then took some fruit and the item Hammond had been thinking at on the desert rack. Interesting food item, Raynott thought, he'd have to tell Meshall about this. Finishing his meal, he changed forms again then left the dining hall to find the rest of the answers to Meshall's questions.

* * *

**The Planet Laboratory**

Sam and Daniel sat up at the same time. "Whoa, what was that?" Daniel asked, dizzy from the experience.

"I don't know," Sam replied, shaking her head. "Maybe it's those test they were talking about."

"Jack!" Daniel said as he ran to his friend's side.

"Sir," Sam knelt beside him. "I've never seen him so pale before."

"_He shall be fine. He needs to rest in order to regain his strength. This last test took much out of him,"_ Meshall whispered to them. Her words could not be heard aloud, but it came across as a comforting statement.

"I think he'll be fine Sam. Let's just let him rest. You don't look so good yourself," Daniel said.

"You look paler then the last time we woke up too. What's happening to us?" Sam took a seat across from the Colonel. She kept an eye on her commanding officer, while talking to Daniel at the same time.

"Good question and what are these tests? What are they trying to find out?" Daniel asked. He was tired of these test, there had to be a way to get out of there.

"I have no idea. Are we dreaming, or are they controlling our thoughts? I mean, the first time I thought I'd really become a Goa'uld!" Sam said with a shudder.

"And we'd thought we'd really lost you. What are they doing to us?" Daniel questioned walking around the room with his hands in the air. "When they first came in there was two of them, Olran and Meshall. They said something about beginning again, what did they mean by that?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself. As far as I can tell, our first 'test' was in the Tok'ra tunnels. I hope Tok'ra really all right, and it was just some dream or something," Sam said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sure the Tok'ra are fine. I don't think any of this is real, no matter how real it seems at the time," Daniel tried to reassure her.

"I hope so. I really hope so," Sam replied but doubt lingered in her mind. "Do you have any idea what they are? Their form is sort of humanoid, only because they have two arms and legs, and a head, but beyond that, I have no idea what species they are."

"I've been going though every Earth mythology I can think of, and nothing comes to mind that might even resemble them. I'm not sure they've ever been to Earth before, so I don't have any reference for them. What about their skin, what do you think that is?" Daniel asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm not sure if it's skin or scales actually. I know a few geneticists who would love to find out," Sam stated.

"Somehow, I don't think they're ever going to get the chance. Do you think they're going to let us go, when they're finished with us?"

"I hope so," Sam shuddered. "What about Nem? Could they be part of his race?"

"No, Nem* was blue, and I don't even know what to call the color of their skin. Besides, the technology I've seen is different. Even this room is different from the one he kept me in," Daniel answered remember the creature that held him hostage under the sea.

"I wonder what their true form is. The gray cloud like beings, we first encountered, or this humanoid form?"

"I don't know, maybe their shape shifters, and can take several forms. Perhaps we haven't even seen their real form yet," Daniel said shaking his head.

"I would like to know what those black boxes do; besides stun us. It feels like a Zat gun every time Olran pushes the button. The Colonel is itching to get his hands on one," Sam said looking over at Jack.

"Yeah, but we don't even know if we could operate it if we could get one away from them. Or what might happen if Jack started pushing buttons," Daniel answered with a grim look.

"That's a scary thought. How do you think they held Teal'c up in the air like that?"

"Sam, you're the scientist, I have no idea," he shook his head.

"It defies the laws of gravity, at the very least," she replied with earnest.

"Must be some type of technology, like a magic carpet or something," Daniel stated.

"A magic carpet? Are you okay Daniel? That's something the Colonel would say," Sam asked looking at him with concern and an amused grin.

"Guess I've been hanging out with him too much," Daniel gave her a small smile.

"I'll say. Magic carpet…," she laughed. "It must be some type of technology, but I've never before seen or heard of anything that could do something like that."

"There's so much stuff out here, we haven't even begun to scratch the surface yet," Daniel admitted.

"That's for sure. A least they have decent food for us to eat. Not like the Asgard food," Sam made a face remember the little colored squares Thor had given her once.**

"Are you hungry again?"

"Not really, more bored, and kind of tired."

"The least they could do is give us coffee," Daniel declared.

"Yeah, you ask Olran for coffee and Jell-O, Daniel," Sam said laughing.

"Sure," he yawned, "Maybe later."

"_Rest, Sam. Rest, Daniel. You both need to sleep now, rest." _Meshall ordered and both Sam and Daniel lay back down, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Meshall, do you wish to be relieved now?"Olran asked through the intercom.

"Yes, please send Mistoff in, I need some time to rest myself,"Meshall answered. The door opened and Mistoff entered the laboratory.

"I want them to rest and to rest only. Do not send them anywhere while I am gone. Do you understand?"Meshall questioned her brother.

"Yes, I understand completely,"Mistoff answered bowing his head slightly.

"Good, then I shall leave you. If they awaken, make sure they take nourishment," Meshall said as she left the laboratory.

Mistoff had his own ideas, however. There was something in Daniel's mind, which he had kept hidden from Meshall and Olran. Something he wanted to explore and he knew his sister would forbid it. Meshall would be angry when she found out, but he didn't care. When there was more of their race, he could have gotten away with it, but now that there were only ten left, and he knew his time was limited. This would have to be fast as they were approaching the forty five hour mark, when Meshall would be sending the incorrect human home. It would be fun, for Mistoff, at least. He would only send the one called Daniel, allowing the others to enter his mind, as he would expect them too. Hopefully it wouldn't kill the human, but unlike Meshall, Mistoff didn't care.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.

*Episode – Fire and Water

** Episode – Small Victories


	7. Chapter 7

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"What's up?" Jack inquired as he entered the control room.

"Kasuf sent the Sagan Box we left him through the gate," Daniel said, as he turned around to tell Jack, his long hair tickled his neck. Long hair? He didn't remember having long hair for a quite a while. Before he could contemplate it, the thought disappeared from his mind.

"What do you think he wants?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Daniel muttered as the Stargate came to life.

"Open the Iris," General Hammond ordered. They all watched for a few seconds before anything happened. Then a single female in traditional Abydonian dress, entered through the Stargate looking around. She was frightened of the guns pointed at her, but looked up to the control room hoping for admittance.

"Daniel…," Jack started but Daniel was out of the control room and into the Gateroom, before anyone could stop him. "Sir, I recommend closing the Iris," Jack said as he headed down to the Gateroom.

"Do it!" The General commanded. The technician tried repeatedly, but the Iris would not close, nor could they shut down the Stargate.

"Sha're," Daniel said as he ran into the Gateroom.

"Husband, my Danyel," she replied with her eyes full of mist.

"No, I know what you are. You're not Sha're," Daniel stated empathically. He was now standing at the bottom of the ramp, while Sha're stood near the top.

"The demon within me sleeps, for the sake of the child,*" Sha're said looking down at her huge stomach. She looked as though she was about to give birth. "It is I, husband."

"Daniel, not too close," Jack stated, as he and Teal'c entered the Gateroom both armed with Zats.

"Kasuf has sent me here in hopes that your people could remove the demon, before it awakens again," Sha're informed them. Hope filled Daniel's heart.

"Why are you with child?" Daniel asked. He knew it was not his child; it had been too long.

"Apophis," Sha're replied sadly looking down in shame.

"What does Apophis want with a human child?" Daniel demanded.

"He wants it for his new host. Please my Danyel, do not allow him to take my child," Sha're cried out.

"I won't, and he'll never again get his hands on you either. I promise," Sha're smiled back at his words.

"But why a child? He could take anyone as a new host," Jack questioned, holding Daniel back.

"Not just any human host, O'Neill, but a harsesis," Teal'c filled in.

"Yes," Sha're agreed quietly looking down at the ground.

"What's a harsesis?" Daniel asked.

"A harsesis is a child of two Goa'uld; it is punishable by death to have one. The child would have all the genetic knowledge passed down from both Goa'uld who bore it. The child will be hunted down by other Goa'uld and killed, before it can become mature enough to be taken as a host," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"That's not going to happen," Jack declared, then turning back to the control room, he questioned. "Sir, why is the Iris still open and the gate active?"

"We don't know Colonel. We're having trouble closing it. Watch yourselves," Hammond replied.

"Sha're do you know of anything Kasuf is doing to keep the Stargate open?" Daniel asked. Jack wouldn't let him move up the ramp to where she was standing.

"It is not Kasuf who is doing it," Amaunet made Sha're's eyes glow. "I knew if I gave my host enough time, she would lead me to the Tau'ri."

Suddenly, Jaffa started pouring through the Stargate; both sides exchanged rapid and heated fire. But the Jaffa and Sha're were being protected by personal force fields. SGC personnel backed out of the Gateroom, carrying the wounded with them. Blast doors were sealed as quickly as possible, preventing the Jaffa from exiting to any other part of the SGC. Airmen and Marines lined the halls to block the Jaffa's passage if they escaped the Gateroom.

Minutes later, SG-1 watched the scene, from the observation window in the briefing room. The mountain had been locked down due to the foothold situation. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Jack exclaimed, as he recounted the two-dozen Jaffa now controlling the Gateroom. The Stargate had finally shut down. "Sir, how do you want to handle this?"

"I'm open for suggestions," Hammond stated. He was trying to keep his anger in check.

"We have to get her out of there," Daniel pleaded.

"Right now Doctor Jackson, I don't think that's going to be an option," Hammond responded. He wasn't uncaring, but he had to put the safety of the Earth first.

"He's right, there's no way we're going to get to her with that many Jaffa between us. Plus, they've got those damn force fields on. We're just lucky they haven't blasted through the doors yet," Jack acknowledged.

"We have to do something. That's my wife down there!" Daniel exclaimed.

"She's not Sha're. She's a Goa'uld that has taken over the Gateroom. We've got a few more important things to think about," Jack retorted.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. We do need to capture Amaunet alive. We may never have a Goa'uld as our prisoner again, and the child she carries will have all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. As it matures we could learn much," Teal'c informed him.

"How?" Hammond asked.

"Well, sir, we could flood the Gateroom with a gas, rendering them unconscious," Sam stated.

"Would it work, Captain?" Hammond questioned.

"There's only one way to find out, sir," Jack replied still watching the Gateroom.

"Will it hurt Sha're, or her baby?" Daniel demanded.

"I don't think it will hurt her, I don't know about the baby," Sam answered honestly.

"Let's do it people. I'm not letting them get a hold of the SGC," Hammond ordered. Sam left to make the preparations. "I'm going to inform the President of our current predicament," Hammond declared as he went into his office.

"We can't use the gas! You've got to do something else," Daniel implored with fear in his eyes.

"What Daniel? Exactly what else would you have us do?" Jack was angry, but not uncaring for his friend or Sha're.

"I don't know; you're the great military mind. Think of something!"

Jack looked at Daniel with his infamous poker face. "You come up with another plan in the next five minutes, and we'll consider it." He stated as he turned back around to watch the Jaffa and Goa'uld in the Gateroom. How had this happened? Exactly how had a Goa'uld taken over control of their Stargate, he wondered.

"Do you not believe Captain Carter's plan will work?" Teal'c asked, as he moved over to the Colonel's side.

"I hope so, I really do. I'd like to take her alive for Daniel's sake, if nothing else. Plus, I'd like to get my hands on some of those personal force fields; they'd come in handy in the field. Don't you think?"

"Indeed they would," Teal'c agreed with a nod of his head.

"Do you have any suggestions to try Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"No, I do not," Teal'c sadly admitted.

"We're ready sir," Carter's voice came over the radio.

"Very well, proceed Captain," Hammond ordered. Hammond, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, watched from the observation room window as the gas slowly began to fill the room. The Jaffa started falling over unconscious, one by one.

"Fools!" Amaunet retorted angrily. "This will not stop my plan for destroying the Tau'ri. In fact, it has already begun."

"General Hammond," Doctor Fraiser's voice came over the radio. "We have a situation, sir."

"What is it, doctor?" The General questioned.

"Sir, several of our people have just died. I don't know exactly why, but I'm guessing it's some type of germ warfare. I've never seen anything like it before," Fraiser explained. Anger and uncertainty could be heard in her voice.

"Did some of the gas get into the ventilation system?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"No, sir, this started just before we released the gas," Fraiser answered.

"Thank you, doctor," Hammond said as he looked at his second in command. The stakes had just been upped. They all walked down to the control room. People were beginning to die all around the room, and in the corridors. Hammond spoke into the microphone. "What have you done to my people?"

Amaunet laughed horrendously, a sound only a Goa'uld could make before answering. "My Jaffa carry a virus. It is not deadly to them, but it shall kill all the Tau'ri," she gloated.

"How?" Jack demanded, with obvious anger in his voice.

"Since there is no cure and you only have a little time, I will tell you. The virus is passed from person to person as they exhale. You cannot stop it. You shall all die, and in a matter of days, every Tau'ri will be gone. Then I will present Earth as a present to my Lord Apophis," she said with satisfaction.

"Colonel, we can't allow this virus to escape the SGC," Hammond stated somberly.

"Yes, sir," Jack agreed, as they started entering their codes for the autodestruct. This was not how Jack wanted to die, but somehow he'd known it would come to this once Sha're had walked through that wormhole.

Hammond left to make that last phone call to the President, while Sam rejoined her team in the control room. They stood watching the countdown without speaking, as the last of the Jaffa finally succumbed to the gas pumped into the Gateroom. Sha're could barely stand, and then with cry, she too fell. She reached her hands out towards the control room.

"My Danyel, please forgive me," Sha're cried out.

"I'm going down there," Daniel declared.

"Daniel, no!" Jack reached out and grabbed his arm.

"She's my wife, and I think she's in control right now. I'm going," Daniel stated defiantly.

"Colonel," Sam said, "the gas amounts won't affect him now. It was a short acting agent."

"Daniel…," Jack started, but looked over at the countdown. There was less than 40 seconds left until they all died, so he let go of his arm. He ordered the SF's to allow Daniel to pass.

Daniel took a deep breath then slide his key card into the reader, and hurried over to Sha're. "Sha're?" Daniel hesitantly asked.

"I am here, please forgive me," she replied, with tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, you didn't do this. I love you," Daniel said with his heart, and held her tight in his arms.

"I love you, my Danyel," were the last words Sha're spoke. Then Amaunet took over pulling herself away from Daniel.

"You shall die by my hand, as my host watches helplessly," Amaunet avowed bringing a hand device to Daniel's head. Pain, white-hot pain, was all he saw as he felt the rumble of the mountain begin.

* * *

**The Planet Laboratory **

Alarms blared inside the laboratory control room. One of the human's vital signs was going critical. Daniel was near death.

* * *

*Episode – Secrets


	8. Chapter 8

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Meshall ran in to the control room to discover Mistoff had not heeded her warnings, and now Daniel was in danger. She ordered Daniel to be stabilized, and then rushed into the laboratory where she confronted Mistoff. "I told you, NOT to send them anywhere! What have you done?"Meshall angrily questioned her brother.

"Only what you and Olran are afraid to do," Mistoff replied smugly.

"You used something specific from his past! You KNOW humans can't handle that, and they were too weak for another round. This is the last straw; you are banned from ever returning to the laboratory. Guards, take him away. We shall decide his punishment later." Meshall angrily informed her brother. Then she went over to Daniel, wiping the sweat from his brow, as she gently talked to him. "Daniel, you must calm yourself. You are safe. It was only a nightmare. When you awaken, you will be back on your planet with your friends. You shall not remember what has happened here. You are safe, rest now. Rest calmly," Meshall talked to Daniel until his vital signs returned near normal, gently caressing his head. Allowing another Tolbena to take over for her with Daniel, she turned to Olran who waiting at the entrance to the room. Since all three-test subjects were asleep, they could talk normally.

"I am so sorry. Is the human going to die?" Olran asked with grave concern in his voice.

"No, he will live, but it was a close call. I should have never left them, especially with Mistoff," Meshall had tears in her eyes.

"You needed to rest; I should have stayed with them. We must all work together if our goal is to be reached. Come, let's view from the observatory tapes what he did." Olran put his arm around his distraught wife, leading her from the room. He would personally deal with Mistoff later. After viewing the tapes made from Daniel's mind, Olran turned to Meshall asking her. "What do you want to do with them now? We have very little Macknee left."

"I want to send the human, Daniel, home. I had intended to keep him, and return O'Neill home. But after this fiasco, I fear he would be unable to do as we ask," Meshall said somberly. "I know, you don't care for O'Neill, and that was why I was going to send him home, but now…," her voice trailed off.

"I have nothing against, O'Neill, his character is strong. I was just worried he would wear you down, before we completed the experiments. That is the only reason I wanted to return him," Olran tried comforting his wife.

"I know that O'Neill and Carter are the best choices, and maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Would you honestly support me, if I choose to give it to them?" Meshall asked.

"I will support any decision you make my love, you know most what is at stake. O'Neill maybe the difficult, but I believe you are correct; he is the one. The female, I was unsure of at first, but not now. Her character is as strong as O'Neill's is; which is interesting in its own right. However you wish to proceed, we shall," Olran gently encouraged his wife.

"I wanted the female from the beginning, because of her ties to the Tok'ra. And O'Neill because he has known pain, and knows what it means to sacrifice for the common good. Those are the two I wish to keep," Meshall said, placing her head on her husband's arm. "I just wish; I could have kept Mistoff from harming Daniel," Meshall cried softly, while Olran comforted her.

"Very well, I will see to it. I'll send Krysna to relieve Raynott at the same time," Olran stated gently to his wife. "You should take some time to rest. Marknum and I shall stand guard. Mistoff will not be allowed out of his room, until this is over. I promise," Olran smiled at her and she reluctantly agreed. He was worried about her; Meshall took great pain and care, to keep all their test subjects safe and well. As for Mistoff; he had not attempted anything to injure one of the test subjects in a long time, but this time he went too far, Olran feared. They were so close to their goal, and he would not allow Mistoff to endanger the process for some personal satisfaction. He didn't understand why Mistoff did some of the things he did. Could not Mistoff understand why they were doing this, he wondered.

Olran informed Krysna that she was to take Daniel home. He would be fine, but would need many hours of sleep before consciousness returned. Krysna would make sure the humans of his world could not awaken him, before his body, and psyche completely recovered. She understood, and promised to do as Olran and Meshall ordered. She would stay on Earth allowing Raynott to return, caring for both Teal'c and Daniel.

Krysna never cared for Mistoff, and often worried when he was left to care for test subjects. She never understood how Meshall and Mistoff could be family, and yet, be so different. Meshall took her work seriously, and genuinely cared about those in her charge. Mistoff often had other ideas, and he had seriously harmed several species over the years; one had even died. Krysna was still a child when it happened, but she had hoped the episode would have him banned from the studies. Unfortunately, with so few of her people left, it took everyone's help when performing the studies.

**

* * *

The SGC**

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole," the technician announced, with a smile on his face he said. "It's SG-1, sir."

"It's about time," Hammond declared with relief in his voice, as he made his way down to the Gateroom. It had been forty six hours since SG-1 had gone through the Stargate, and there had been no contact since. Raynott followed close behind him. Daniel Jackson appeared to walk through the Stargate and then collapsed onto the ramp below. The gate closed behind him. "Get a medical team in here," Hammond ordered as he looked at the stricken young man. His color was pale, his breathing shallow, and he was now unconscious.

"_Krysna, what is going on?" _Raynott asked concerned.

"_Mistoff injured this one. Olran has ordered me to stay, and allow you to return home. I will make sure he recovers fully, as our Queen wants,"_ she informed him.

"_No, child, I will stay. I can take care of him. The Jaffa is still not well enough for me to leave yet,"_ he said countermanding the orders.

"_But father, you have been here a long time, you need to rest," _Krysna protested.

"_They have provisions here, and I have been able to rest. They have a device, which if we're not careful can show us. It cannot harm us, as nothing here can, but still it is difficult to remain hidden when they bring it out. Meshall had several questions; I want you to report back the answers to her for me." _Raynott gave his report to his daughter. _"Now, leave and tell Meshall, not to worry, both subjects will be fine. I earnestly hope and believe she has found the ones that we have been seeking for so long."_

"_Yes, father," _Krysna reluctantly agreed, but knew better than to argue with him.

"_Oh, there's one more thing. Tell Meshall that I have found a wonderful new food source these humans have. It's called Jell-O. I will bring the formulation, when I return to our planet." _Raynott smiled broadly, as he informed her, and then he opened the wormhole for her to return to their world.

"_I shall," _she said with a smile as she stepped into the wormhole and it closed after her. Krysna would excitedly wait her father's return. Several times, he had found wonderful new foods on distant planets while on watch. When he used the word 'wonderful', instead of 'most interesting', it was something to look forward too. Krysna would proudly inform their Queen. Perhaps it would bring a smile to Meshall's sadden face, after the blight of the one called Daniel at her brother's hands.

Hammond looked back as the wormhole engaged and quickly disengaged. He and the medical team were just exiting the door of the Gateroom.

"Lieutenant was that wormhole was engaged to P13X666?" He questioned the technician on duty.

"Affirmative," the Lieutenant replied.

"Dial it again. We'll see if we can find the rest of SG-1." The chevrons began to lock then as it had each time they tried, the seventh chevron would not lock, and a wormhole refused to engage.

"All right, keep trying every half hour anyway," Hammond stated as he went to the infirmary. Entering the room, Hammond could see several medical personnel working on Daniel. He couldn't see Raynott, who was making sure they weren't able to awaken him. The Alien ventured over to Teal'c, continuing the healing of his injuries, as he listened to the interchange between the doctor and her leader.

"Doctor report," Hammond requested after several minutes.

"Well, sir, he has no physical injuries. Although his scan shows, significant brain wave activity. I don't know why yet, but he is in a coma. What about the other members of SG-1? Did any of them come back, sir?"

"No, not yet. Someone sent the Iris code through, but only Doctor Jackson came through. I'm going to assume for the moment, it was him, who sent it. He walked through the Stargate before collapsing. We've already tried to redial the coordinates, but still can't get a lock," he informed her.

"So, he was conscious then?" She asked.

"I believe so, at least, long enough to dial the gate, and get home," Hammond said hoping that was the case.

"That's good news, sir. His condition could be from total exhaustion. I'll let you know as soon as I know more," she promised.

"How's Teal'c, doctor?" Hammond asked.

"About the same, sir."

"Doctor Fraiser?" A nurse standing next to Teal'c requested her presence.

"Yes, Anna, what's going on?" Fraiser questioned as she walked over to Teal'c's bedside.

"I don't know how to explain it, but several bruises have just disappeared, while I watched," the confused nurse exclaimed.

Fraiser looked at Hammond and smiled. "It's okay, I've seen it too. We have a 'ghost' that appears to be healing him, a little at a time."

"A ghost, Ma'am?" The nurse had a questioning and concerned look on her face.

"Something we can't see," Fraiser smiled back reassuringly. She was glad Teal'c was being helped, but she would really like to know what was going on in her infirmary. And where were the rest of her friends?

"Doctor, let me know the moment one of them is awake," Hammond requested, as he left the infirmary.

"Yes, sir," Fraiser responded.

Hammond was glad Teal'c was being healed, but something just didn't feel right. He wanted to know what was happening on his base, and why they couldn't reach the rest of SG-1. He thought about doing another sweep of the base with the TERs, especially concentrating on the infirmary, but thought better of it, for some unknown reason. Raynott smiled, he was getting used to how this human's mind worked. He didn't want to keep avoiding the TER stream, now that he had two humans to care for.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

****The Planet Laboratory**

"Carter," Jack said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Sir," she responded, sitting up slowly.

"Where's Daniel?" he asked.

"I don't know. He was here when I went to sleep," she responded looking around.

"Well, he's not here now," Jack said as he walked over to the backpacks. He ran his hand over the object he was hiding, as the door slide open.

Olran walked into the room and over to O'Neill putting his hand on O'Neill's shoulder. Jack grabbed the object and spun around, caught Olran by the neck, holding the tent post at an angle ready to thrust it in. "Colonel O'Neill, I mean you no harm," Olran started.

"Yeah, where's Daniel?" Jack demanded.

"He is safe. He's been returned home to your world," Olran assured him.

"What's it going to take for Carter and me to get out of here?" Jack questioned still holding the tent post in a threatening manner at the alien's neck.

"That is what I have come to talk to you about," Olran answered, easily removing himself from the Colonel's grip.

Jack looked dumbfounded and let the tent post fall to the ground. So maybe it wasn't such a good weapon after all. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

Olran gestured with his hand. "If you will follow me, I will explain what has been happening." The three walked out the door and then out of the building.

Jack didn't know what to think at first. At least the alien hadn't hit the button on his belt. But how he got out of his grip so easily, he didn't know. He looked at the trees and wondered for a moment. What would people on Earth, think of blue and purple trees? Tired of waiting for Olran to explain, he spoke up first. "So, where are we going?"

"To the Stargate, but first I would like you to see something on the way. If after I show you it, you wish to leave, you may," Olran said leading the way.

"I'm sure we're going to want to leave," Jack stated sarcastically.

"Perhaps Colonel, but please, there is something you must know first," Olran answered as he lead them up the path.

As they got to the top of the hill, Sam exclaimed, "Colonel, this looks just like…,"

"Yeah, it kind of does, doesn't it Major? What's going on here?" Jack demanded from the alien while looking at the machine.

"This device is patterned after the one on Latona, it is a universal Sentinel*. It will destroy all Goa'uld in the universe," Olran explained, looking both the humans in the eyes. He truly hoped Meshall was right, and they were the ones to give their technology too.

"So, why haven't you activated it?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Because, you see, Colonel, we are no longer corporal beings. We have no structured physical bodies, as you have. We can't operate the device," Olran responded.

"Why are you showing it to us?" Sam asked almost afraid of the answer.

"This Sentinel requires two people to activate it. We have been searching for the right beings for a long time, and believe we have found them in you," Olran looked from her to Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked pointedly.

"I assure you, Colonel, there will only be a momentary feeling of pain as the machine activates," he explained.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jack asked louder.

"Once activated, this device will rid the universe of all Goa'uld symbiotes, even Anubis. But those activating it…shall also perish," Olran answered forlornly.

"NO WAY!" Jack shouted shaking his head. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"The tests we performed were to determine your reaction to the Goa'uld, and your characters. We had hoped in you, we had found allies to rid the universe of Goa'uld once and for all. The choice is yours Colonel, Major. If you choose not to, you may leave," Olran told them stepping out of the way. They could now walk down the path to the Stargate and he wouldn't stop them.

"Wait a minute," Sam started. "You said all symbiotes. What about the Tok'ra and the Jaffa?"

"They too, shall perish. Any being with a live symbiote will die," Olran stated gravely.

"You want us to kill the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa?" She said incredulously.

"I don't know about that, Olran. They're our allies," Jack stated.

"We cannot distinguish genetically between them, and each symbiote a rebel Jaffa carries will eventually take a host becoming a Goa'uld," Olran reminded them. "It will be a painless death for the host and symbiote. I assure you. We have worked with the Asgard for many centuries, trying to undo the genetic manipulation the Goa'ulds have done to the Jaffa. But there is no way. I'm sorry for that, truly I am. The choice is yours. I will be at the Stargate when you have made your decision. If you choose to do this, I'm sure you will want to say goodbye to your friends first," Olran bowed then turned and headed for the Stargate.

"Carter, what do you think? Will it work?" He asked her as they moved around the machine studying it.

"Sir, you can't be seriously thinking of doing it. I mean wiping out the Tok'ra?" She said indigently.

"I don't know. We've been looking for a way to rid the universe of the Goa'uld for a long time," he replied, as he walked around the machine again.

"The Goa'uld, yes, but not the Tok'ra or the rebel Jaffa," Sam said with convection.

"What do you think is going to happen to the rebel Jaffa, as symbiotes become scarcer to obtain? Even now, they'd prefer to die then take the Tritonen," Jack reminded her

"But my father…,"

"I know, that's one of the wrinkles I see in this plan," he answered looking back at her. "The other one is that I don't want you to die."

"Sir, if we're going to kill off all the Tok'ra, and the rebel Jaffa, I'd rather not be around to see it," she replied honestly.

"So what are you saying? Will it work and do you want to do this?" Jack asked directly.

"Yes, from what I can tell and know of the Latona's Sentinel, it will work. I don't see as if we have much choice, sir," Sam said looking him in the eyes.

"I don't either," Jack said grimly. "Maybe we should go and inform the General what to be expecting."

"Yes, sir," she replied as they headed towards the Stargate. "You know, sir, Teal'c and Bra'tac should make it through this unharmed, since they don't have symbiotes anymore."

"Alive maybe, but not unharmed," Jack's voice was low, and he looked away from her.

"What do you mean, sir?" Sam was confused by his statement.

"Rya'c won't make it through," Jack said softly.

"Oh, yeah," Sam responded, almost as softly. They walked in silence as they made their way to the Stargate.

"What have you decided?" Olran asked gently, as they walked up to the Stargate. He already knew by the looks on their faces.

"Well, we need to call home, and tell the General what's going to happen, first," Jack stated.

"Very well, thank you Colonel and Major," Olran said as he stepped aside to allow Carter to dial Earth.

"This is O'Neill. I need to talk to Hammond," he stated into the MALP's camera.

"Colonel O'Neill, we'd thought we'd lost you. There's been no contact, and we haven't been able to establish a wormhole to your destination for over 52 hours. What's going on?"

"Well, about that, sir, I'm sorry. It was out of our control. Are Daniel and Teal'c all right?" Jack asked.

"They're both in the infirmary, but Doctor Fraiser assures me, they'll both be fine. What's going on?" The General asked again.

"Sir, the local inhabitants have a device that will wipe out all the Goa'uld from the universe," Jack started.

"That sounds positive, Colonel. Are they willing to share the technology?" Hammond asked, but his gut said there was something more.

"Yes, sir, but there's a couple of problems," Jack answered.

"What type of problems?" Hammond asked with suspicion.

"Well, for starters, when it's activated every symbiote in the universe will be wiped out, including the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, sir," Jack informed him.

"I see. You said a couple of problems, I take it there's more," Hammond demanded to know the rest.

"Yes, sir, you see it takes two humans to make the machine work. Carter and I are going to…make it happen," Jack said looking back at Sam.

"What exactly do you mean Colonel? Major?" Hammond demanded.

"What he means sir, is that both Colonel O'Neill and myself, will also be killed by the machine," Sam answered without emotion in her voice.

"I see. I'm not sure I can authorize this," Hammond replied not sure he'd heard all the evidence yet.

"The decision has already been made, sir. Sorry but this is just to inform you of what is about to happen," Jack answered.

"Colonel, there's got to be another way. I am ordering you and Major Carter to come through the Stargate right now. Then we'll send through a scientific team. Let's see if we can find a way to activate this machine without human lives being lost," Hammond ordered. He wasn't going to lose two good officers like this.

"No sir," Jack said.

"Excuse me Colonel?" Hammond retorted.

"The locals have searched for a long time to find someone who can run the machine. Anyone coming through the Stargate would have to undergo…tests. Carter and I, are the only two people who have ever qualified," Jack informed him.

"What do you mean by tests?" Hammond questioned.

"Let's just say to determine a person's character. General, the Asgard are involved in this too. They say there is no other way and I believe them," Jack answered.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm not comfortable losing two of my best people on this assignment," Hammond shook his head.

"I understand that, sir, but this is what we do. We save the planet. This time we get to save the universe as well," Jack answered.

"And just who is going to be around to save the planet next time?" Hammond demanded.

"With the Goa'uld out of the way, Earth should be fine," Jack said trying to convince himself too.

"What about the replicators?" Hammond reminded him.

"Well, Thor said we wouldn't be seeing them for a few thousand years.** I don't think Carter or I would be in a position to help, when they do come back around. Sir, please don't make our final act to defy orders," Jack requested.

"Colonel, I don't like this. The Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa are our allies," Hammond stated.

"I understand, sir. I'm not too keen on it either. Believe me, if there was another way or if I could do this alone, I would've already sent Major Carter home," Jack told him.

"Sir, the technology is not something we would be able to understand. It's on the level of the Ancients and more advance than anything the Asgard have. I agree with Colonel O'Neill, this is the only way," Sam stated keeping her voice even.

"Major, it sounds like we are dealing with something similar to the Sentinel," Hammond replied.

"Yes, sir, we are. It's a similar technology, but way more advanced," Sam answered.

"If it's similar to the Sentinel, then we should be able to figure it out, and not lose people in the process," Hammond stated with authority.

"No sir, as I said, it's too advanced. We would not be able to do that," Sam argued.

"You're talking about wiping out our allies, when you activate this machine," Hammond reminded them.

"General, I don't see any way around it. With the exception of a couple of Tok'ra, we wouldn't be losing much there. The rebel Jaffa, well, that's a different story. Unfortunately, there's just no alternative this time," Jack argued.

"How do I know you're not under the influence of some alien technology, and you would not be killing people instead of the Goa'uld when the machine is activated?" Hammond argued with him.

"You're just going to have to trust us, sir. We're doing this of our own free will," Jack stated.

"I see, Colonel, and there's nothing I can say to change either of your minds," Hammond didn't like this, but he trusted SG-1 to do the right thing.

"No, sir," Jack and Sam stated in unison.

"Well, it's been a pleasure knowing and serving with you both. God speed and good luck, Colonel, Major," Hammond replied sadly.

"Thank you General, the same is true with you," Sam stated trying not to let the tears wanting to fall impart into her words.

"Yes, sir. Oh, General, would you do one thing for me?" Jack asked.

"Anything Jack, what is it?" Hammond replied honestly.

"Tell Teal'c…I'm sorry," Jack barely got the words out.

"Sure son, I'll tell him," Hammond promised, without the full weight of Jack's request registering yet.

"O'Neill out," he said as he turned off the MALP. The Stargate instantly shut down. "Well, Carter, shall we do this?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, braver than she felt. They walked in silence for few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. I'm walking up this hill to my death and not just my death but the Colonel's too. I'm going to be killing my dad and some friends when I do this. I can't believe I actually agreed to it. I don't want my dad to die, but I know if he were here, he would do the same thing. There's one thing I want before I die, Sam thought. She looked at her CO out the corner of her eye, wondering what he would think. She wasn't sure she had the courage, but this was the last chance that she'd ever get. They kept walking towards the machine in silence, as she struggled to find the words.

Jack wondered what she was thinking in her last few moments, but didn't want to pry. He was afraid of the answer. If she asked him for something, he didn't know if he could go through with this. He had to continue thinking of her as his second in command and not Sam; otherwise, he'd not be able to do this. And this was what they'd been trying to do for years; looking for a way to rid the universe of the Goa'uld. They couldn't let this opportunity to go by. He slowed a bit to watch her as she walked ahead. If only, he thought…if only life had played out differently. If only they hadn't left their love for one another in that room. He admonished himself for his thoughts. She had moved on with life, and had someone waiting for her at home. So why exactly was she walking up this hill with him to their deaths? There was no way, Sam…err Carter, could still want him. So, he wouldn't say anything; he'd play the professional soldier to the end.

Sam slowed to allow him to catch up with her, not being in a particular hurry as it was. She wondered what he was thinking about, but was afraid to ask. Years ago, she would have, not now. Now they had grown apart, she'd even started dating someone…Pete. He hadn't even crossed her mind when she made her decision. She wondered what the Air Force would tell him and her family, why her body wouldn't be returned for burial? It was a sobering thought, and suddenly, she needed to know what the Colonel was thinking, so she spoke first. "What are you thinking, sir?"

"Why you agreed to do this?" He stated with little emotion in his voice.

"Well, the same reasons you did. I suppose," she answered trying to remain calm.

"Well, me that's easy. I'm a broken down, old soldier, with no one waiting for me at home. You on the other hand, have someone waiting back on Earth." He stopped her and turned her to face him. "Sam, I have to be sure this is what you want. I can get someone else here to do this thing."

"With all due respect, sir, no you can't. I'm the one that has to do it. As far as someone at home, I hadn't even thought of that," she lied.

"Well, you need to think about it," Jack said more sharply than he meant.

"This is what we do. We save the world and the universe. I've made my decision, so unless you've changed your mind, we should get going." Softly she added, "Besides, the person I want isn't at home."

"I haven't changed my mind. I just needed to make sure you're okay with it, Sam," he replied, letting go of her.

Sam turned walking towards the Sentinel, thinking. _Well, there I told him, he has to make the next move._ They continued to walk in silence, both afraid of saying anything to the other.

Olran watched silently as the pair continued in their own thoughts, he shook his head, disbelieving what was about to finally happen. They reached the Sentinel a few minutes later. "You will both need to stand on opposite sides and hold the white bars. It will only be a second before the machine activates. If either of you lets go, it will power down," Olran instructed.

"Well Major, I guess this is it. It's been both an honor and pleasure serving with you, Sam," Jack stated.

"It's been an honor and a privilege serving with you too, sir…Jack," Sam agreed and smiled her beautiful smile at him.

"Shall we save the universe one last time?" Jack asked, as they both took a step forward. Taking a deep breath they nodded to the other then both firmly grasped the white bars in front of them. A white light emanated from the machine and engulfed both of them.

* * *

*Episode – The Sentinel

**Episode – Unnatural Selection

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tolbena**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Jack sat up shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. Looking over he saw Sam lying in the grass next to him. He shook her. "Carter," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sir," she replied sitting up shaking her head. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" He asked looking around for the rest of his team.

"I'm not sure. They came through the Stargate with us, didn't they?" she answered scanning the horizon.

"Yeah…they did. At least I think they did. Let's see if we can find them," Jack said standing up. After searching and unable to locate either Daniel or Teal'c, Jack decided to return to Earth. They needed to determine if all of SG-1 had come through the Stargate after all. "Dial it up. Let's see if they're at home," Jack ordered, looking around at the trees. "The trees are all green."

"Yes, sir, that's what the MALP showed when it first came through," she responded. "Were you expecting some other color?"

Olran and Meshall smiled, as their last two test subjected walked through the Stargate. They had finally found the right people to entrust with the secrets of their technology. Raynott would know what to do when they exited the Stargate. This had been a good day, and the experiments had gone better than they'd hoped. The Macknee had worn off, so Carter and O'Neill could see the trees for the shades of green they really were. Soon, with the help of the Tau'ri, the universe would be free from Goa'uld oppression.

As the last two members of SG-1 came out of the Stargate, General Hammond met them at the base of the ramp. "Colonel, Major, where have you been? We've not had any contact for nearly fifty-six hours. Teal'c was sent back through the Stargate almost immediately after you left. Doctor Jackson came back about ten hours ago. What happened?" Hammond demanded, thankful his friends were back and safe.

"Fifty-Six hours, sir?" Jack questioned absently rubbing his leg. He felt completely exhausted.

"Sir, how could we have been gone that long?" Sam asked confused, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt and looked as tired as O'Neill.

"Oh, yes, Major. We've had the base locked down for nearly two days. Report to the infirmary," Hammond ordered worried about his officers.

"Yes, sir." They both said and headed out the Gateroom. Raynott followed close behind, he'd received a radio transmission from Olran when the gate activated with his new orders.

"Do you remember anything of the past couple of days, Colonel?" Hammond asked, as they made their way to the infirmary.

"Nothing, sir, we just woke up next to the Stargate, and Daniel and Teal'c weren't there. I thought we'd see if they were here, or get help to find them," Jack answered baffled by the news.

"Well, they're both here. You two, on the other hand have been missing," Hammond said, as they walked into the infirmary. "Doctor Fraiser, look who finally made it home, although with no explanation or memory as to where they've been."

"Sam, Colonel O'Neill, thank goodness you're both back. We'll do a full physical and see what we can find," Fraiser stated with a smile, relieved her friends were finally home safe and alive.

Raynott went over to Teal'c first and awoke him from his slumber completely healed of his injuries. He did the same to Daniel, and then sat back watching, as the reunion took place. The base was taken off alert and out of lock down mode, shortly after the remaining members of SG-1 came home. Raynott had implanted the thought into their minds that no danger still existed.

The next day, Colonel O'Neill sat in the briefing room busily doing paperwork. Griff entered as he headed down towards the control room. "Colonel, good to see you're back in one piece," Griff stated.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. I still have no idea where we were or what happen to us, but doc gave us a clean bill of health," Jack replied, stopping his paperwork.

"I'm glad to hear it. I understand the General locked out the coordinates to that planet," Griff said standing next to the Colonel.

"Yeah, he said, he didn't want to take the risks with it. Where are you headed?" Jack asked.

"To the beach planet," Griff answered with a large smile.

"You still owe me for that one," Jack grinned at him.

"Uh…after what Dixon and I went through trying to get you back, I think you owe us," Griff winked and walked out the door. Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam passed him as they came into the room.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Sam asked, as the team took their usual spots around the conference table.

"Sure, what's up?" Jack said, looking up from his mission report, which was mostly blank.

"I've been thinking…," Sam started.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack asked playfully.

She smiled at him patiently before continuing. "I've got an idea about a weapon to take out Anubis's super soldiers."

"I think that might work," Jack interrupted her with a pondering look on his face.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned.

"Sir," Sam said questioningly, "I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"You want to remodulate the TER, right?" Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir, how did you know?" She gave him a perplexed look. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at O'Neill also expecting an answer.

Suddenly, alarms went off as the Stargate opened, and SG-1 ran over to the observation window. Raynott could be visible seen by all as he bowed deeply. "I'm glad we could be of service, and that our technology is now in the right hands. Humans of the Tau'ri, please use it wisely, as you destroy the Goa'uld. And thank you for the Jell-O!" Raynott exclaimed, and then walked through the Stargate. He'd spent last night as Jack and Sam slept, giving them all the Tolbena's military secrets.

"Carter?" Jack began.

"Yes, sir?"

"Just make sure you modulate the power crystal correctly the first time, okay?" He requested with a smile.

"Yes, sir, I will," she smiled knowingly back at him.

"Good, let's go talk to the General. He's going to want to know who that was," Jack said turning away from the window.

"He's not the only one. What's going on here Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed. O'Neill, have you withheld something?" Teal'c questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, kids, let's go talk to the General," Jack said with a grin. Sam's smile was almost as big as his was.

Jack and Sam walked into the General's office to explain, closely followed by Daniel and Teal'c. Sam and Jack knew Raynott's name but couldn't remember the experiments. Sam explained some new planetary weapons and upgrades for Earth's spaceships. Then to everyone's surprise, Jack was able to describe in detail the specs for several advanced weapons, which were lethal only to symbiotes. It almost ruined his dumb soldier routine. But then, having the information downloaded by aliens into his mind was a good excuse.

~Fin~


End file.
